ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Giovanni
Deena Jade "DJ" Giovanni (born September 1, 1987) is an Italian-American Professional Wrestler and model, best known as her ring name, DJ Giovanni. She is currently working for True Honor Wrestling, on their only brand Evolution, where she has yet to debut. Early life Deena Jade "DJ" Giovanni was born on September 1, 1985, (24), to parents Antony and Jennifer Giovanni in Queens, New York. She grew up in a traditional Italian family with her father of Italian descent with his father an Italian immigrant. Deena has three siblings; Rachele Belinda, (22), Francesco Maurice, (27), Salvatore Vincenzo, (30). Growing up, as many aspiring wrestlers do, Deena watched WWF/WWE and fell in love with the art of professional wrestling. At a young age she had planned to drop out of school in order to train, however was discouraged by her brother Francesco who was starting to train at the time. Francesco and Deena are the only two of the four siblings who wrestle. Deena graduated from John Adams High in Queens, New York in 2005 and immediately relocated to an area in NYC closer to Parson New School for Design where she received her BFA in Fashion Design in 2009. It's worth noting that her father worked closely as a designer with Christian Louboutin in the 90's and had much influence on her decision to get her BFA in Fashion Design. Professional Wrestling Training & Independent Circuit (2009 - 2012) After graduating from college, Deena moved to Philadelphia and was trained by then Ring of Honor trainers Daizee Haze and Bryan Danielson. She graduated from the Ring of Honor Academy in early 2011 and was on a tremendously good role in the independent circuit until True Honor Wrestling expressed their interest in her in March 2012. True Honor Wrestling (2012 - Present) On March 4, 2012 True Honor Wrestling signed Deena to a long-term contract on their only brand, Evolution, as DJ Giovanni. She has yet to debut for the organization. Fashion career Little Italy Couture In 2012, Deena announced the launch of her fashion line, "Little Italy Couture", that would be in over 500 stores around the world and online in the summer. She said that the line would include everything from clothing to accessories, and make-up to fragrances and tanning products. Personal life Deena is currently single, and expresses her sexuality as being, "a bit bisexual". She also openly admits she's been promiscuous in the past, but has since changed. Her mother and father have been married for over 30 years. During their marriage, they've had four children, two boys and two girls, with Deena being the oldest girl. Her siblings are Salvatore Vincenzo Giovanni, Francesco Maurice Giovanni, and Rachele Belinda Giovanni. Francesco is also a professional wrestler. Deena has publicly stated that she hasn't had a very good relationship with her father since becoming a professional wrestler. He's a firm believer that women shouldn't enter that type of career and that it's a man's world. Although he fully supports Francesco. Other than that, Deena and her family are very close, but over the years her father has pulled away. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **''VIP Shine (Diving moonsault double foot stomp with theatrics) *'Signatures''' **''Hairline Fracture (High impact superkick; named after giving Daizee Haze a hairline fracture in her jaw) *'General Moves''' **Achille's Tendon Lock **Arm Drag Variations ***Over the Shoulder ***Springboard ***Tilt-a-Whirl ***Wheelbarrow **Big Boot **Bulldog Variations ***Hurricanrana Driver ***Inverted ***One-Handed ***Slingshot **''Cattle Mutilation (Bridging Grounded Double Chickenwing; adopted from Bryan Danielson) **DDT Variations ***Front Flip ***Headscissors ***Jumping ***Running ***Tilt-a-Whirl ***Tornado **Elbow Smash **Frankensteiner **Hip Toss **Muta Lock **Scoop Slam **Standing Enzuiguri **Standing Moonsault **Suplex Variations ***Belly-to-Back ***Bridging German ***Dragon ***Exploder ***German ***Slingshot ***Vertical *'Wrestlers Managed' **Not Applicable *'Managers''' **Not Applicable *'Entrance Themes' **'"Knock You Out" by Tila Tequila (THW 2012–Present)' Category:1987 births Category:Female Wrestlers Category:True Honor Wrestling Talent Category:Italian American characters Category:Wrestlers born in New York Category:Characters from New York Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Females